


Just How I like It

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Jongdae liked when they played rough,and Minseok couldn't wait to be bad.





	Just How I like It

He was starting to feel a little bit impatient. Jongdae said that he would be home in about two hours, but the clock was already ticking 9PM, and Minseok was patiently waiting for his boyfriend for about four hours now. He tried to call the other, but the call was transfered to the voice mail, and that was the strange part. Jongdae always had time for his 'favorite little baozi' as he, himself said, and this was something new. But, despite being the worried one, Minseok stayed put, waiting by the window of their shared apartment, checking out every car that passed by to see if the fool was in it. His fool that is about to hear a piece of his mind.

Suddenly, the door burst out open, revealing a very excited Jongdae, with a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of red tulips in another. He closed the door with one leg, kicking his shoes in the process, humming some romantic song that made Minseok bubbly from the inside, but this time was different.

"You're late!" the older of them stood in the middle of the living room, with crossed arms, looking rather angry. Sure, he was angry because his boyfriend didn't even call to inform him he's coming late, but he was more upset because he was worried for nothing. Jongdae was alive and well, even smiling and that made Minseok even angrier. 

"I expected you to be dead or something, but seeing you like this, makes me-" Minseok didn't even finish, when Jongdae approached him, giving him a tight hug.

"You would be happy if I were dead? Is that what are you saying?" Jongdae asked, whispering in his ear, and Minseok hated the other even more, because the younger knew that was his weak spot. Minseok shook his head, finally admitting defeat, with his boyfriend being mushy and all.

"I'm sorry, Minnie, I just had to stay longer at work.." He broke the hug, but stayed with the shorter boy in his embrace, holding their lower bodies close. Minseok nodded, still not totally convinced, so Jongdae continued.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you'll be happy to hear that I got a promotion," He beamed happily, showing two rows of perfect white teeth, that made Minseok melt in a puddle right there. He couldn't be mad at his 'better half', as Minseok usually called the other (but of course not in front of him), because his smile was something too precious for this world. And the wonders those lips stretched around those teeth did to him, was something he couldn't explain. So a small, kitty smile found a way to his face, and soon after transformed in a big one, where Minseok's eyes turns in crescents. He couldn't be mad at his boyfriend anymore, but he could still get his revenge.

"Well, in that case, congratulations, Dae!" Minseok leaned down, pecking the younger's cheek, with his arms linked around his neck. Jongdae smirked a little bit, before pecking the others cheek as well, enjoying that the other wasn't mad at him anymore. Or it seemed. 

Jongdae took his chance when Minseok closed his eyes, leaning all the way, capturing those plump lips with his own. Minseok's eyes shot open, taking a moment to get what is happening, before indulging in a kiss, kissing back with the same force. Their lips met in the middle, savouring each other as much as possible. Jongdae slipped one of his hands down to the other's side, rubbing it slowly, while the other one stayed on Minseok's back. Something about the way he tasted, pushed all the worry and anger from before, out of Minseok's mind, focusing only on the man in front of him, having him like this.

They kissed couple of million times for these four years of dating, but every new kiss was like the first one, taking their breaths away and swirling their insides. When two pair of lips met, they made sparks inside of two hearts, and that is something neither is brave enough to admit. Both of them feel like being on top of the world, but at the same time being on the fastest ride in the amusement park. And that was something not everyone could give you, nor replace it with anybody. That is something both of them cherished. 

Jongdae smirked into the kiss, feeling the impatient Minseok squirming in his embrace. The older wanted them to pass through this high school faze, and get to something more suitable for couple of twenty-something year olds. But Jongdae liked it slow, and sensual, still moving his lips in sync with the other. Minseok tilted his head, wanting to grab some air, but stayed with linked arms around the other, bringing him closer. The younger caressed his sides, loving how his baozi smelled, even after the whole day in the bakery. Minseok gasped when Jongdae pinched his hip, as the culprit took the chance and slipped his thick tongue in. 

It was like an idea popping in his mind, as Minseok smiled into the kiss, slowly loosing his mind. The cushion-like lips nibbled his bottom lip, slowly tugging it between the other's teeth. Jongdae pecked his lips once, before shooting his eyes again, and allowing their tongues to meet in the middle. He loved to see the other in a full bliss, sometimes kissing him with open eyes, but only for a couple of seconds, knowing how freaked-out Minseok could be if he saw him like that. 

Jongdae couldn't even remember what was the first thing he said to the other, but he could recall the first thing he thought when Minseok stood in front of whole class and introduced himself. 

'Beautiful' Was all Jongdae could think about for the next two weeks, gaining his courage to talk to the older, only by few months, but always loosing his words. Something about the way Minseok looked at him, made his stomach burn from all the butterflies, shaking him to the core. That was still something the older did to him, but now was something that Jongdae could control, thinking about bunnies and fluffy things to calm his overly-beating heart. 

"I love you so much!" Jongdae was first to pull away, seeing his boyfriend with rosy cheeks and lips glistening at the light coming from the standing lamp. This was something that he loved the most - pushing the younger to the pleasure, and seeing him like this. He was the only one to see him like this, loving every shared moment even more. 

"Stupid, why saying it like this, now?" Minseok said, lowering his head, trying to hide his blush. But, as much as Jongdae knew him, he knew that Minseok smiled the widest when embarrassed with his head hanged low. 

"Why? I want to tell my little baozi that I love him all the time, but sometimes I forget that he needs to be reminded all the time..." Jongdae whispered the last part, seeing that the smile on the other's face dropping. 

"I-I don't need to be reminded..." 

"Yes, you do. And I don't understand why, because I tell you every day how much I love you, and that you're the only one for me, but yet, you doubt me and my love," Minseok felt guilty a little bit, knowing that while he was waiting for the other, he thought about Jongdae shagging some dude out there. And that part of his jealous being he couldn't change over night. 

"I-I'm sorry-" the older whispered, but Jongdae heard him loud and clear.

"Don't worry, baby, just remember that I love you, and that I'm here, ready to do anything for you." Jongdae didn't have any doubts about his love for the other, wanting to give him the world if needed, and something about insecurities that Minseok hold, was making his whole being weak, not knowing what to do to change it.

"Anything?" Minseok whispered, finally lifting his head from his torso, looking at the other with that spark in his eyes, little spark when he wanted something from Jongdae. 

"Anything." he assured, and before he could ask what the other wanted, he was pulled by the strong baozi into their bedroom. 

Minseok worked his way around, kicking his shoes off, and pushing the still confused Jongdae down onto the bed.

"Minnie, what are you doing?" Jongdae was somehow afraid to ask the other who pushed him to lay down, and jumped up from the bed to rummage through the closet. Minseok was quick on his feet, finding something in the drawer with a loud 'AHA'. Jongdae looked at the ceiling, swallowing thickly, knowing about his boyfriend's preferences. 

There was one time when little baozi brought home some kind of toy that did not only vibrate, but also twirled, while emitting this plastic spikes that somehow got out and in, in merely a second. And when the older suggested for them to try it out, Jongdae needed to walk to work next couple of days with a limp, while Minseok stayed in bed for two days, because he wanted to push it in all the way. And that wasn't a good idea.

"I want to play today," Minseok straddled him, hiding something behind his back. Jongdae could see that it was something quiet big, and shine, but stayed quiet, wanting to go along with his boyfriend.

"Well...What-what do you want to play, then?" he finally asked, and he could swear that rainbow got out of the other's behind, as he happily jumped up and down on the younger's lap. That was something that Jongdae didn't need now, as his cock started to wake up. 

"I got something from Baekhyun...And I want to try it, because he said that literally Chanyeol's head was blown away..." Jongdae closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the rest, because this is not a good way to convince your boyfriend to play dirty in bed. 

Their sex life wasn't bad, on contrary, but Minseok wanted to try out so many things, that Jongdae being the good boyfriend went along. In the beginning of their relationship, the sex was somehow boring if you ask them now, but once Minseok let loose, and told Jongdae his fantasies - all went down the hill. Literally.

"O-okay, what did you get?" Jongdae opened up his eyes, seeing beaming Minseok with a pair of cuffs in his hand. 'This isn't so bad', the younger thought, while Minseok laid down on his torso, fanning over his face.

"So, what do you say, big boy?" Minseok slurred the last part, knowing that after what he called the other, he could get anything from him. And when Jongdae turned them around, pushing Minseok to lay down, he realized that he's going to get anything he wanted. 

"You're playing dirty, baby!" Jongdae lowered his face, nipping at the other's jaw line, making Minseok smirk. Everything about this moment was screaming 'hot', but Minseok wanted to take their time. And judging by the half-hard member of the other, Minseok is going to have a time of his life.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Jongdae growled at the other's words, pushing his hips down, grinding shamelessly on the other. Minseok shut his eyes closed, thinking about the other inside of him, buried to the hilt. That thought alone could make him hard, wanting to release soon. 

"Let's try something," Jongdae whispered against his neck, licking the stripe from the base to his ear. Minseok shuddered beneath him, taking a minute to calm his beating heart. He nodded, not believing his words, knowing how the other could be good to him. 

Jongdae propped himself on his elbows, standing just few inches from the other's face. He looked deeply in his eyes, not wanting to let him go. The way Minseok's eyes were hooded, with black orbs blown away, he wanted to take mental pictures of this. 

"Baby, you know that I love you?" Minseok nodded at other's words, preparing himself for what is coming.

"You know that I can make you feel better?" Jongdae said while grinding his hips down hard, making Minseok nod with head thrown back, mouth agape.

"What am I to you, then?" Minseok opened his eyes, looking confused, but just for an act, knowing really, really well what the other's kinks were. He looked deeply in Jongdae's eyes, pulling out his aegyo card, looking innocent.

"I don't know.... daddy!" Jongdae growled at the other's words, attacking the neck in front, bitting harshly. Their lower parts rubbed together, while Jongdae took his time to ghost over Minseok's weak spot in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder. He nipped at the skin, licking the part to ease the pain, before going for it again. Minseok was hard by now, taking short breaths. Something about those plump lips around his shelf was enough to push him off the edge. 

"I want to make you feel good." Jongdae whispered at his lips, before attacking them with full force. Their teeth collided, like they tried to bite each other's breaths away. Jongdae nipped his bottom lip, before bitting it hard, revealing a little bead of blood on them. He carefully licked the blood away with the tip of his tongue, allowing the iron taste to dance on his tongue. 

If this wasn't the hottest thing that Minseok has even seen, then damn him.

Minseok pushed his body on his elbows, wanting to taste his man even more. Their lips found its way to each other once again, brutally sliding over each other, not deepening the kiss. Jongdae pushed his hips down as much as it could go, earning a moan from the other. Their tongues met, sucking each other in. The way Minseok tasted like him, but at the same time so sweet, pushed Jongdae's sense out of the picture. He pushed the other's shirt up, pinching the skin up, until his index finger and thumb found it's way to the goods. 

"Oh God!" Minseok's back arched from the bed, when his boyfriend pinched his nipple, already making it erect. Jongdae smiled into the kiss, kissing him slowly, marking his territory. He pushed the other's shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He was still fully dressed, and his cock only twitched painfully at the sight of the other's chest. 

Minseok was addicted to working out, and every time that he was at the gym, he only thought about being perfect to Jongdae. What he didn't know was that the younger already saw him like that. 

Jongdae pinched one nipple, making it hard, while his mouth slided down from the neck to the middle of Minseok's chest. His tongue danced around the other bud, tip of the tongue tickling it, not taking it further. Minseok trashed around, feeling already hot. Jongdae smirked, seeing Minseok in this state, wanting to tease his boyfriend even more. He palmed the older through his pants, sensing the member, making him harder. 

It was already painful, but Jongdae had a good will power, wanting to taste everything there is to taste of the other. His hand worked around the older's belt, while his tongue sucked in one of the buds, making it hard and glistening at the light from the window. Minseok moaned lightly, making it even better since he loved when the other took his clothes off. It was hot when he prepared him diligently, but Minseok was running out of time.

"Dae, baby....daddy!" Jongdae left the other's torso, aligning their eyes once again. He shushed the other with lips, deepening the kiss without any warning. Minseok was half naked, wanting to be overpowered. What turned him on the most was when Jongdae told him what to do, where to kiss, and what to lick. Like Jongdae could read his mind, he stopped the kiss, with lips hovering above the older, sucking in his breath as their crotches touched. The turmoil was too much for both of them, but the roles are there to play. 

"Now, be a good boy for your daddy, and turn around!" Minseok moaned at the sultry voice of the other, quickly shoving his face into the pillows. His insides were scorching for touches, those fingers like whispers, taking him whole. And when Jongdae pushed his knees up, taking his pants off, he was up for a ride. 

"Daddy...daddy!" it was more like a mantra, and Minseok was done with everything. He knew how good the other could make him feel, and everything that man holds. And right now, that man was holding his globes, kneading the flesh ever so lightly. 

"Just...hurry up!"

"Is that the way to talk to me?" Jongdae pushed the round baozi up, exposing his puckering entrance for a display. Jongdae barely refrained himself from licking the stripe down, but choose to slap the flesh in front of him. When Minseok shuddered bellow him, a sly smirk found it's way to the younger's face. 

"Count!" it was demanding, and Minseok closed his eyes, knowing what is coming. He barely had a moment to collect his heart beat that raised all the way to his throat, when Jongdae pushed his clothed member between his cheeks, and swat his alabaster skin. There was something in having the power over somebody, and the younger knew how to abuse it.

"O-one.." Minseok started, more like hush, pushing his arse even higher, wanting to be taken raw and deep. Jongdae used his tie to wrap Minseok's ankles together, using his knees as leverage. The older's head was buried into the pillows, with rigged voice, barely audible.

"Daddy...I need-" Jongdae slapped him again, leaving a red hand mark, not wanting to ease the pain. He knew how much his lover loved when it hurts, wanting to take it as far as possible. 

"Seven, seven, daddy...seven!" Minseok repeated, like he reminded himself. 

"Is it enough for you or...?"

"More, daddy. More!" Minseok yelled from his position, trying to refrain from dropping his hips down for some kind of friction. Jongdae smirked, before slapping the already red cheeks couple of more times, every time kissing the flesh that burned under his lips. 

When he turned Minseok around, his eyes were closed, with hiss in his breath when the exposed skin touched the sheets. Everything about him screamed beautiful, and Jongdae forgot about the man he loved - this was the man that gave the permission to do with him whatever, wanting to devour his little frame entirely. 

"Is daddy good to you?" Jongdae opened his legs in the middle, with his tie still tightly holding his ankles together. Minseok tried to breathe, with his cock standing proud and hard on his stomach. He finally opened up his eyes, only to close them again, when Jongdae pushed his thumb in his mouth. Minseok tried not to moan as the finger brushed his tongue, reminding him about something else that could make him gag. Something a lot bigger, to fill up his cavern.

"Suck!" was all the younger said, licking a big stripe from the other's throat to his belly button, bitting the skin harshly, leaving the red marks. He didn't even bothered to lick the streaks to ease the pain, wanting for the other to experience every bite. Minseok writhed, coating the finger with a lot of saliva, before Jongdae pushed his lips open, and glazed the mouth. Minseok's back arched from the bed when Jongdae pushed his laminated finger around his rim, teasing the other a little bit longer.

"I need you..." the older didn't even finish when Jongdae pulled his wrists above his head, taking the cuffs from the base of the bed. With swish movements, Minseok's hands were bound at the headboard, with cold iron sinking in his skin. Jongdae took his button-down off, flashing his skin, with muscles flexing only for Minseok to see. 

The older had a thing for the other's torso, with brawn yielding with every movement, pearly-white skin glistening. His mouth could water from the sight, but he stayed quiet, eying the already formed tent in those skinny dress pants. When Jongdae pulled his briefs down next, Minseok's throat sustained a breath, heart bashing in his rib-cage, barely keeping him aware. 

Jongdae claimed the bed once again, giving a few pumps to his hard member, climbing until his crotch reached the other, with knees around Minseok's frame, on each side. 

"Be a good boy-" Jongdae slapped the other's cheek with his cock, holding it at the base, "-And kiss me!" Minseok smooched the throbbing organ in front, licking the pre-cum away. Jongdae's breath hitched, as he spread the mix of saliva and cum that already formed at the mushroom head over Minseok's lips, loving how he lapped for more. And with the smirk on his lips, he pushed himself in the roused cavern, groaning at how Minseok's lips stretched around him momentarily. 

"Oh, Gosh, nobody has done it better," Jongdae whispered, guiding his cock further down the other's throat, seeing the little tears prickling in the older's eyes. Minseok hallowed his cheeks, and with a relaxed throat swallowed the other so professionally. He pulled on his cuffs, wanting to touch his boyfriend, but Jongdae's hand on his nipples stopped him.

"No, listen to your daddy!" Jongdae moaned the last part, twisting the erect bud in between his fingers. Minseok nodded as much as he could, with the hard cock still in between his teeth, while Jongdae pushed it out for a minute, as Minseok sucked the tip, with teeth grazing the slit. 

What he could to the other, was unbearable, and Jongdae knew how to play his part right. Minseok could be like a little puppy, waiting for an order, and they could be the other way around, with Jongdae begging. But this was not a case like that.

The younger pulled his cock out, pumping it slightly, teasing the other's lips with the glistening tip. Minseok's tongue could reach the cleft, licking it with head trying to jump off the bed, but the metal around his wrists stopped him once again. Jongdae pushed the cock in without a warning, making Minseok gag. But despite that, the older sucked the tip first, licking the big vein under the palpitated cock. He didn't know how addicting somebody could be, but he couldn't get enough of the other. He hallowed his cheeks as possible, with his tongue spreading underneath the big cock. With a light bite around his member, Jongdae pushed his cock out, only to slap the writing men under him once again with his junior. Minseok moaned as the lips tasted the salty pre-cum, trying to free his legs. 

Jongdae jumped off the bed, jogging to the drawers from where Minseok pulled out the cuffs, taking with him something else that made Minseok whine without being touched.

"Did you miss this, huh?" Jongdae untied his legs, and Minseok was left to spread them the furthest possible. Jongdae smirked at the other's reaction, taking a hardware ring and sliding it down the other's solid cock. Minseok hissed as the cold iron caged his member, closing his eyes just for a moment. He wasn't near the release even slightly, but when Jongdae pushed his legs more, and settled between them, Minseok beamed happily. 

"Don't worry baby, daddy is going to fuck you really-" he placed one kiss on the inside of the other's thighs, "-really-" another kiss, "-really nice." He sucked one spot just next to the ring, that constricted the already red head. 

Minseok was wrecking around when teeth sinked in his soft skin, leaving another mark. His body temperature was already high, and when Jongdae took his balls in his mouth, Minseok was done. His cock wanted to be touched, without that stupid ring holding it down. Jongdae pushed his finger in his crack, pushing it just over the brim. 

With one finger drilling his velvet walls, and hot breath around his balls, Minseok's body shuddered, as he experienced his first orgasm for that night, dry one that shook his whole body, without really being freed. His sight was white, with second finger pumping his insides, lips stretched around his tip. The fingers, knuckles deep inside hit his sweet spot dead on, making him jolting in his spot, wanting to be touched again. He couldn't even come down from his high, when Jongdae pulled something from the bed, and pushed inside of him.

"Oh! Daddy!" Minseok yelled, feeling the heavily lubed kegels balls pushing him apart. Jongdae pushed the three balls inside, thrusting the last one as far as he could reach. Minseok felt full without the other doing anything, and his insides were flaming, making his stomach drop. 

"What-what is that?" he half whispered, half moaned, as Jongdae leaned back, sitting down on his knees. 

"Oh, isn't this the nice view," he smirked, placing his hands on top of other's pelvis, pinching it harshly. His lips found Minseok's throat, sucking the skin. He moved around the neck, licking the skin, with nipping at the soft spot. The balls inside of him with Jongdae's lips earned the younger mewls from his lovers, directly addressing his manhood. Jongdae nipped the skin harshly, bitting the jaw line. Something about being the dominant one pushed Jongdae's mind off the nice figure he hold. And if there is anything he would do to the other, this was the time to show. 

"You know your safe word?" Jongdae asked, and the only thing that Minseok did was nod, unbearable to speak up. His voice was cut off in the dry throat, making him hoarse. When Jongdae saw the little act the other squeezed out, a smirk was visible. 

"Good boy!" and with that Jongdae pushed his cock deep in the other, burying to the hilt, so that his balls touched the older's buttocks. 

"OH GOD!" Minseok screamed, feeling more than full with the balls still deep inside of him, and with the enormous member of the other. His vision was blurry, with his insides being stretched out to the impossible extent, wanting to feel this all the time. Jongdae pushed himself out, watching as his member disappeared in the other, loving seeing Minseok like this. He had his eyes closed, with cock dancing on his stomach with all of the younger's thrusts. His mind was fuzzy, sweat dripping down from his temple, staining the sheets. With hands still locked, he pushed the other further in with the heels of his feet, wanting to feel even more. 

"H-how d-did you-" Minseok couldn't even finish, when Jongdae pushed his cock out, leaving just the tip before slamming inside with all of his power. Minseok's wrists were red from the cuffs, pulling onto them for a release, wanting to touch the other. Jongdae pulled his hand from the other's hip to his neck, clasping his throat. Minseok's eyed widened, not knowing what the other's intentions were, until the said man tightened the hold around his neck, slowly leaving him without breath. 

If this was a normal situation, Minseok would probably fight him, push him off, and run away, but the way the grip screamed dominance, cutting his breath away, only brought pleasure to him. His eyes softened, trying not to move. Jongdae knew the measure, with a big hand holding the other in place. He kept thrusting in and out, feeling turned on even more with a constricted other. Minseok's eyes shut tightly, without breath for couple of seconds, before Jongdae released his neck, only to cage it again. The balls and a thick member only intensified the pleasure rippling his insides. 

Minseok didn't know that the other could give everything to him like that, enjoying the other's low grunts, topped with Minseok's crying out in pure bliss. His mind was gone, only seeing, feeling the man above, pounding in his ass. This was mind blowing, and Minseok needed to touch the other.

"Dad-daddy, please...I-I wanna..Ugh.. Touch- you!" Minseok screamed the last part, feeling his prostate being hit, and didn't even realize when Jongdae took the key from the night stand and unlocked him. 

"You-" thrust "-are-" thrust "-so, so-" thrust "-fucking tight!" Minseok used the opportunity to switch them around, the younger's cock leaving him just so he could sit at the head board. Jongdae groaned when Minseok pushed him roughly at the base of the bed, pulling the other with him. Minseok sat down in the other's lap, twisting his butt around the other's cock. He felt the younger throbbing in between his cheeks, clutching his buttocks together, giving extra friction to the thick member. 

"Fuck.." Jongdae murmured under his breath, holding the other's hips strongly in place. Minseok hugged his neck with the cuffs still holding his wrists together, bringing their lips close. Their teeth collided in a heated, hurried kiss, that took two breaths away. Minseok pushed his tongue in, battling with his daddy. But stayed put, when Jongdae took the lead so professionally. 

"You tried to go over your daddy?" Jongdae asked, leaving open mouth kisses along the other's jaw line, sucking the skin with his teeth. Minseok closed his eyes, shaking his butt around, loving how the other seemed to hardened under his touch. 

"Fuck, baby!" Jongdae stopped at his throat, making yet another mark. He loved when Minseok show off his art works, proud that he belonged to Jongdae. To his daddy. The only man that could take his breath away with a kiss, and the only man that could take his sanity away with one thrust. 

Minseok stood up on his knees a little bit, taking the other's cock at the base. Jongdae pushed his head down, wanting to see him being hidden in the older's tight little hole. But Minseok teased the tip, rimming himself with it, now yet lowering down.

Jongdae wasn't a patient man, taking the hold of his cock, trying to push it in. Minseok shushed him with a kiss, still holding the other's cock at the base. Their tongues battled for dominance, hands trying to touch more of each other, when Minseok pushed the other in. The mushroom head was enough to make him moan, loudly, but when he felt the whole member twitching inside of him; he groaned, with head hanged back. 

Jongdae picked up the pace, slowly rolling his hips up, only to be faced with Minseok's creamy neck. He didn't need any more introductions, both of them knowing Jongdae's weakness for the older's collar bones, and exposed neck veins. He licked the big stripe from the crook of the neck all the way to the other's earlobe, sucking rather hard at it. Minseok tried to regain his posture, holding Jongdae close to him, breath coming out jagged. The older of them loved this position, because even though, Jongdae was daddy, and in control, the way Minseok rode him gave him some kind of control.

"Daddy, faster...F-faster!" He was a moaning mess by now, barely keeping up the pace. He tried to stand up leaving just the tip inside of him, before slamming down with full force on the other's thick member. The balls inside of him were only bringing to his daze, pushing his nerves every time when his daddy pushed in. 

"You're so- stunningly gorgeous!" Jongdae raised his hips, meeting in the middle bouncing Minseok. The younger loved to see Minseok like this; sweaty, begging to be fucked open, with rosy cheeks and mouth ajar. He picked up his pace, grunting with every plunge of the other, tightening his grab on his hips. The pain from Jongdae's teeth on his pink bud, along with sharp movements only brought Minseok the white faze. He was seeing stars, with his special place being pushed again and again, and fiery red cock bouncing up and down still restrained.

"Daddy- I need- Please!" Minseok moaned trying to hurdle evenly, but even though his legs were strong, now they were given up with creating a turmoil within his stomach. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, blocking everything out, except the man in front, that was nipping at his jaw line, trying to suck along with his grunts. 

"Not yet, baby, I choose when you can come!" Jongdae's voice was thick with lust, sending shivers down the other's back. Minseok couldn't keep his eyes open, lowering his head down on the other's neck. The little strength he had left, he used to leave butterfly kisses along the younger's neck, nuzzling the crook so gently. He was already gone, feeling his member twitching in between their bodies, not wanting to take it anymore. 

Jongdae pulled out of the other, only to push him to lay down on the bed. Minseok opened up his eyes, seeing the other's smirk, bringing him back to life. Before he could speak, Jongdae pushed his cock inside, wrenching his velvet walls apart, hitting his sweet spot dead on. 

"Fuck- Daddy! Fuck, fuck, fuck..There- there please!" Minseok tried to form any coherent words, but his mind was cotton-candy, wanting to be fucked until he couldn't walk. And judging by the way Jongdae pick up the pace, pushing just the tip out, and then hammering inside, Minseok was up for wish coming true. The toys he had pushed in, were tickling his bundle of nerves, sending jolts of electricity down his body, making his back arch from the bed. 

When Minseok's mouth fell open, with head thrown back, Jongdae knew that he experienced another dry orgasm. His frame was shaking, with hands trying to find something to hold. When the bliss hit him, his legs gave up, falling behind Jongdae, while hands clutched the bed sheets. Jongdae caressed his face, slowly interlacing his fingers in the cinnamon hair, tugging it slowly. Minseok opened up his eyes, only to be met with affectionate attention from the other. Jongdae could see that Minseok's eyes softened, trying to grab for him. 

Jongdae took his cuffs off, allowing him to grab his nape, and bring him close for a passionate kiss. Minseok was out of breath by now, but still brought the man closer, sliding their bodies together. He grapple the other's hair, slowly tugging the raven hair strands. Jongdae's hair on his nape stood up, as Minseok nipped at his bottom lip. This send the waves of pleasure down his spine, and all the way back to his neck. 

"Daddy..I want- Please!" Minseok tried to speak, brushing their lips, as Jongdae still pounded in his abused hole. The bed shook, hitting the wall behind, with the only sound in the room coming from their grunts and skin-slapping. Jongdae brought his hand down to release the other's grasped cock, pumping it lazily at the base. Minseok shut his eyes, bitting down the lower lip. His lips were swollen from all the kissing, and his teeth sinking in it, was a sight to see. Jongdae couldn't keep his eyes off his baby, fastening thrusts. 

Minseok's body arched up from the bed, with frame shaken roughly. The two orgasms shook him to the core, leaving him blind for a moment. When Jongdae's big hand pumped him, his butterflies in the stomach were replaced with the pool of heat, slowly rinsing his body from energy. His whole being shook, with a bliss taken over him. His nails dug in the other's back, scratching his pain away. And the fact that Jongdae pinched his erect buds, was making him see stars, with mouth hanged low. 

 

Jongdae was draining the other with thrusts, and skilled hand. He could see the change in the other, along with sinful moans that left the other's lips. Minseok was a mess of 'oh fuck fuck' and 'daddy, daddy' chanting while his cum shot out, coating both of their bodies. He was still seeing stars, when Jongdae kissed his puffed lips, still thrusting hard and deep. 

Minseok opened up his eyes, only to replace the smile with a smirk, that Jongdae failed to see. 

"Daddy..." the older moaned sinfully, still being overly-sensitive, feeling the member twitching inside of him. 

"I wanna taste you, Oppa!" he tried with glint in his eyes. What came to Jongdae's ears was sultry voice, driving him crazy. 

"Fuck!!" he hissed, taking out his palpitated cock, pushing the tip in the other's mouth. Minseok's lips spread just as Jongdae pumped his cock till release, exploding all over the other's mouth and chin. The older propped up on his knees, taking the other all in mouth, milking him to the end. Jongdae groaned loudly, with eyes fixed on his lover, and his shameful lips, extended around his drained member.

Both of them fell down on the bed, breathing heavily. Minseok nuzzled in the younger's figure, leaving light kisses along his chest. Jongdae secured him with his big arm, that only brought him closer. Both of them had their eyes closed, with that big balls still grazing the older's insides.

"Oppa, huh?" the younger of them spoke up, loving how his boyfriend hid in the crook of his neck from embarrassment.

"I love you, my little baozi!" he continued, hooking a finger under Minseok's chin to lift his head up. He could get lost in those eyes any time, seeing them together for a very long time. Minseok had this power over him, and Jongdae was about to ask for an answer back, knowing how his better-half needed a reassurance for something like this, when his baozi surprised him.

"I know just how much, since this was the best ever...But I have another question for you.." Minseok dragged the words down, licking the other's pink bud with the tip of his tongue. When Jongdae closed his eyes, Minseok took that as a yes, and continued 

"What do you say if we go for a round two in the shower...Oppa!" 

That was the fastest that Jongdae has ever got up from their bed, running to the bathroom with limped Minseok in his arms. 


End file.
